Full Moons Suck
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: I felt like there needed to be a conversation between Scott and Stiles following 'Lunatic'. So, I wrote one. Scott and Stiles friendship. One-Shot.


**Authors Note: **I haven't attempted to write anything new in years, so please be gentle. Teen Wolf has just been clawing at me and getting under my skin so much that I couldn't ignore the urge to explore these characters any longer.

Now, from combing through this fandom it's easy to see that the majority of the stories are slash or OFC. I'm not a fan of either of these types of stories. I'm all about the non-sexual bromance. So naturally this is a Scott/Stile FRIENDSHIP story. I have nothing against slash or slash fans, but I will never write a slash story. So, now that that's said, please enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>Scott McCall sat on his bed; one hand gripping his phone, the other clenched in a fist at his side. He starred at the screen on his cell, subconsciously moving his thumb over the smooth surface. He knew he needed to call Stiles. The last he remembered, Stiles was sitting outside of his room as he felt himself changing. He didn't think he had hurt him; <em>god, please tell me I didn't hurt him. <em>

But Stiles wasn't there now, and too many ugly scenarios were running through Scott's mind for him to get a moment of peace. Finally deciding he could wait no longer, Scott clicked Stiles' name on the speed dial, held the phone to his ear, and waited.

No answer.

Scott threw the phone across the room in frustration and laid down on his bed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. He didn't know what to do. The entire day seemed like one huge blur to him and the only person he could talk to was Stiles.

He sat back up; intent on retrieving his discarded phone when there was a tentative knock on his door. Scott jumped slightly at the intruding sound in his otherwise silent bedroom but stood up in relief at the site of his best friend standing in his doorway.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Stiles came further into the room starring intensely at Scott. It gave Scott the impression that Stiles was scanning him, looking for any lingering wolf aspects.

"It's all me now," Scott said. "I think when I changed back, the full moon stopped affecting me."

Stiles nodded slowly but still didn't take his eyes off of Scott. He said nothing as he sat on Scott's bed, looking tense.

"I called you a few minutes ago," Scott tried again. "Where'd you go? I was afraid I might've hurt you or something."

Stiles let out laugh that sounded more like a sob to Scott. He sat down next to Stiles, beginning to worry again. He ran his eyes over Stiles stiff frame, trying to discretely check him for injuries.

"Relax Scott," Stiles conceded as he noticed Scotts worry. "No bodily harm done. We're good."

Scott sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"More like thank whatever wolfy part of your brain that thinks I'm further down on your hit list. I mean, the alpha wants you to kill your 'old pack' right? Well I was sitting literally like three feet away from you. You could've knocked me outta the game real quick. No sweat." Stiles relaxed slightly, realizing Scott was indeed back to normal.

Scott stood up; suddenly feeling the need to vent. "This isn't a game Stiles. When I changed I headed straight for Allison. I'm sure I would've killed her and Jackson if Derek hadn't stopped me. I could've-"

"Wait, Derek?" Stiles interrupted him. "Derek's alive?"

"Yeah, he's the one who brought me back here, brought me back to reality." Scott sat back down, facing Stiles once again.

"And?" Stiles probed.

Scott looked at him, confused. "And what?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders non-committedly. "Oh, I don't know. How about, is he completely pissed that we pretty much told everyone that he's a mass murderer?"

Scott sighed. "Ugh, I didn't even think about that. Maybe he doesn't know yet?"

"Yeah, well I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. He's got every law enforcement officer in the county after him. Not to mention crazy hunters," Stiles pointed out.

Scott let out a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Whatever. I don't wanna talk about Derek anymore. Today was just so stressful. It all feels like some kind of dream."

Stiles seemed to get tense once again. "Yeah right Scott, try nightmare."

"You have every right to be pissed about Lydia. But honestly Stiles, it was the moon. You've gotta know I would never do that to you if I was in my right mind." Scott looked at Stiles, eyes almost pleading for forgiveness or at least understanding.

He should have known that an apology was all that was needed with his faithfully loyal best friend. Stiles just shook his head and held up a hand. "Dude, I know that. But man, you were a real dick."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"No, I mean damn Scott. I've known you for what? All of our lives? And you've never shown even one ounce of dickish behavior. But today you just went pro douche bag."

Scott ran a hand over the back of his neck. "It was really that bad?"

Stiles laughed. "Let's just say that during the next full moon, we're tying your ass up for the entire day. No more of this, just at night crap. Cause I don't know what's worse at this point: Scott the daytime superdouche, or nightfall Scott, the homicidal werewolf that wants to murder his best friend."

Scott gave him an amused yet skeptical look.

"Yeah okay. So you killing me would be worse than you being a dick, but Scott, you really know how to cut to the emotional bone." Stiles paused, looking away for a second. "I'd almost rather you just literally cut me to bone in your wolf rage."

Scott looked confused as Stiles met his gaze.

"Look man," Stiles explained. "It's one thing to get chased around by you when you're a wolf. You're not in control then. But I don't want to look into the face of my best friend as he metaphorically rips my heart out. I don't think I can deal with that again."

Stiles looked away again, feeling embarrassed by his last statement. He flinched slightly when Scott placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure something out Stiles. I promise," Scott said calmly as Stiles nodded. "I won't put you through that again."

Stiles placed his hand over Scott's for a moment, feeling the trust that flowed between the two before he let it drop. He cleared his throat awkwardly and jumped up.

"Well, now that the most awkward moment in our history is over, let's go raid your kitchen. Then you can tell me everything that you and your newly resurrected wolf buddy talked about."

Scott laughed and shook his head in exasperation as Stiles seemed to practically bounce out of his room.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope it wasn't completely awful. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know what you think; good or bad.<p> 


End file.
